1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to kitchen appliances and particularly to rice cookers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic and simultaneous cooking of different styles, recipes or taste of rice using the same rice cooker is currently not feasible, since conventional rice cookers have one compartment only, and therefore, for different styles, recipes and/or tastes of rice, different rice cookers are required. This is particularly costly, cumbersome and time consuming when, for example, different members of a family, which according to its tradition prepares rice very often, or different invitees to a party, have different preferences for style, recipe and/or taste of cooked rice. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved rice cooker that addresses these problems.